Courage
Summary Courage is the main protagonist of the animated series, Courage the Cowardly Dog. After his parents were sent into space by a deranged vet, he was found by Muriel, who lives in the middle of nowhere, with her husband, Eustace Bagge. As creepy things show up in Nowhere, it's up to Courage to save his new home. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies '''from '''7-B to High 5-A, at most 4-C Name: Courage Origin: Courage the Cowardly Dog Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High. Reformed himself after being turned into hairspray. Can also come back from being reduced to ashes and turning into liquid), Immortality (Types 2 and 3. Can live without his head and his organs, could still function after being reduced to his skeleton; can regenerate from his injuries within a short timeframe), Preparation (Usually makes complex plans, weapons and traps within a short amount of time. Outwits his enemies on a regular basis and is an expert at disguising himself. Can sneak into highly-guarded areas even with minimal planning and tools), Weapon Mastery, Soul Manipulation (seen here), Sound Manipulation via screaming (His screams are strong enough to severely injure ears, stun people, make his surroundings shake and crumble, send people underground, and destroy his house), BFR (His screams can send people underground), Status Effect Inducement (His screams can stun people to the point where they can't move), Toon Force, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Shapeshifting, Invisibility (Seen here), Hammerspace, Non-Physical Interaction (Can see and harm ghosts), Mind Manipulation and Transmutation with yo-yo (Can make people think they're a different thing or snap them out of a hypnosis; can hypnotize people and turn them into a small, weak animal. Can also use Transmutation with the ray gun), Empathic Manipulation with Happy Plums, Flight, Surface Scaling (can run on walls and ceilings), Summoning (Has frequently called for assistance from Mr. Mouse; can call other dogs for help), Teleportation, Large Size (Type 1) and Transformation (Can turn into a Kangaroo Monster, which greatly increases his size), Earth Manipulation with Instant Quick Sand, Body Control, Elasticity (Capable of stretching his limbs and tongue), Enhanced Senses (Smell and Hearing. He can use his sense of smell to properly find things, and he could hear a man snoring, who was far away and at the highest tower in his castle), Martial Arts (Faced the Chicken from Outer Space in a sword duel. Fought a martial artist in a one-on-one fight), Can redirect attacks by breathing it in and out, Explosion Manipulation via explosives (TNT sticks and dynamite), Astral Projection (Seen here), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted the urge to eat Flan despite being hypnotized into wanting to eat it. He also controlled his temptation to consume The God Bone, which forces dogs to lick it until they die), Extreme Heat (Survived being inside the core of the Sun, as well as digging through the Earth's core), Ice Manipulation (Freed himself from being frozen solid) and Age Manipulation (Courage and the Bagges were the only ones unaffected after the Earth was sent 1,000 years into the future, causing everything to drastically age) Attack Potency: Varies from City level (Him running to the sun's core generates this much energy. Created a machine that sucked the Statue of Liberty all the way to Kansas. Comparable to a robot who destroyed a mountain) to Dwarf Star level (Can trade blows with those who can hurt him), at most Star level (Held a star, destroyed the sun with a scream) Speed: Relativistic (Ran from the surface of the Sun to its core) with Massively FTL+ reactions (Pedaled and piloted a ship that flew from the Sun to the Earth in a very short amount of time. Reacted to the Evil Shadow charging at him, who is fast enough to fly to a faraway star) and attack speed (His scream destroyed the Sun within a few seconds) Lifting Strength: Class K (Capable of lifting a blue whale over his head. Was able to uproot a large tree and carry it on his back. Can lift Eustace’s truck over his head without any trouble. Tore a large metal door off a wall and crushed it. Effortlessly lifted up The God Bone and swung it around), at most Stellar '(Held a star with his bare hands) 'Striking Strength: Varies '''from '''City Class to Dwarf Star Class, at most Star Class Durability: Varies from City level (Regularly trade blows with Eustace Bagge) to Dwarf Star level (Survived going through the moon and hit back to the Earth by an alien capable of doing this), at most Star level. Toon Force and regeneration makes him difficult to kill. Stamina: Extremely high (Quickly dug through 1,000 years of dirt without stopping and wasn't exhausted afterwards. Survived many curbstomp battles, like the ones against Mecha Courage and all of his enemies, as well as other situations such as traveling to several countries within a matter of seconds and constantly being strangled) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with weapons. Thousands of kilometers with preparation (made an invention that sucked the Statue of Liberty all the way to Kansas). Stellar with screams. Standard Equipment: Yo-yo, explosives (TNT sticks and dynamites), Instant Quick Sand, Happy Plums, plunger gun, flashlight, slingshot, chainsaw, nail bat, drill, gas mask. Always carries a whale, an accordion and an anchor with him. Much more with hammerspace. *'Optional Equipment' - Ray gun **Just like how its name implies, it is a ray gun. It originally belonged to the Chicken from Outer Space, but Courage took it for himself so he could save Muriel and Eustace. The ray gun shoots laser beams, and upon hitting an opponent, it can turn them into any sort of lifeless object. It turned the Chicken into a roasted turkey, and it also turned large mountains into Easter Island Head statues. Intelligence: Gifted (He can speak English coherently despite being a dog, and solved most, if not all of the problems in the show within a reasonable amount of time, which normally requires outwitting villains who are occasionally clever. Can also infiltrate highly-secure areas with minimal planning and tools at times. He can tell when something is bad and when something bad is about to happen. It is extremely difficult to trick him or catch him off-guard since he is always alert. Is a talented painter, as he made a replica of the Mona Lisa within a matter of seconds. Can quickly build contraptions and tools that help him in situations. Knows how to play the piano, tuba, violin, and other musical instruments. Is a licensed therapist, expert puzzle solver, skilled dancer, and hypnotist) Weaknesses: Courage is a coward to the point of being scared of his own shadow on occasion. However, he is capable of overcoming it for the ones he loves. His critical thinking and speaking skills fall apart when in a panic, leaving him prone to screaming, running, and speaking in gibberish instead of confronting the problem directly. Note: '''Respect thread Videos Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Pink Panther (The Pink Panther) Pink Panther's profile (Speed was equalized, both were willing to kill, both were in their High 5-A forms) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Cartoon Network Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs Category:Mammals Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Pets Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Size Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Slingshot Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Soul Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Elasticity Users